


Punica granatum

by JuuhachiGo



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, Spoilers up to issue 11, The things I do for love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Quando Luci aveva detto che il cunnilingus a distanza non era fattibile neppure per lei, aveva mentito – e il Diavolo tende a farlo, si sa.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punica granatum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasspikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasspikachu/gifts).



_Will we burn in Heaven  
Like we do down here?_

I.

Quando Luci aveva detto che il cunnilingus a distanza non era fattibile neppure per lei, aveva mentito – e il Diavolo tende a farlo, si sa. Fin qui, nessuna sorpresa. La cosa eclatante, piuttosto, sta nel fatto che, mentre la lingua del Demonio (quella che non si vede, quella che è scivolata nelle sue mutandine mentre a separarla da Luci c'era il vetro della sala visite, quella che le ha punteggiato di sudore tutta la pelle e le ha squagliato lo stomaco in un grumo di carne liquida) è effettivamente biforcuta e ruvida come la lingua di un gatto, quella di Lucifero in carne ed ossa, al secolo Eleanor Rigby, è liscia e scarlatta come una lingua umana.  
Aperta in due dalle sue dita come un frutto, tuttavia, Laura riconosce che la lingua tangibile di Luci è quella che le sta facendo roteare gli occhi nel cranio. Mentre le sue dita si curvano appena dentro di lei, affondando con la calma di chi stia cercando di godersi ogni piega della sua carne, la bocca di Luci riprende ad accarezzarla lentamente in due tocchi leggeri, morbidi, quasi noncuranti, che la scuotono come se, ormai, le sue ossa fossero fatte di zucchero.  
Credeva di aver partecipato appieno all'estasi divina dimenandosi a uno dei suoi concerti come se di ossa non ne avesse affatto, ma si sbagliava. Niente, niente è in grado di descrivere la pienezza di quelle dita dentro di lei, che sembrano raggiungerle ogni angolo del corpo. Un suono le esce di bocca, e la risata di Luci è una folata di respiro caldo fra le sue cosce, mentre il ritmo della sua mano si fa insopportabile.  
«Sai in che lingua hai appena parlato?»  
Laura scuote la testa, i propri capelli madidi di sudore che le finiscono in bocca e sugli occhi.  
«Lo chiamano Verbis Diablo, è la lingua dei demoni dell'inferno, dicono che solo gli eletti di Satana possano parlarla...»  
«Davvero?» un sospiro deliziato di piacere.  
«No, ti sto prendendo in giro. Lo parla Eva Green in _Penny Dreadful_.»  
Ogni possibile traccia di disappunto svanisce all'istante, non appena Lucifero riapre con grazia la propria bocca su di lei.  
E di Grazia Laura si sente traboccare come un vaso troppo piccolo, come se il suo corpo umano non fosse fatto per trattenerne più di qualche briciola per pochi istanti. Eppure, nonostante tutto, si ascolta farsi larga e buia e profonda come le viscere di tutta la Terra, quel centro della Terra in cui si dice Dio abbia precipitato Satana, quel ventre buio e caldo, di quella pasta così familiare e così nera...

II.

Dorme un sonno che sembra il mare di notte, e si sveglia nella penombra delle tapparelle chiuse con la bocca secca e Luci lunga distesa e bellissima nel suo lato di lenzuolo.  
Sente le mani appiccicaticce. Se le guarda. Sangue? No, è una colla un po' zuccherina. Lecca la punta di un dito: melograno.  
Ride.  
Tondo e rosso come una testa esplosa.

III.

Quando si sveglia ancora, Luci la sta fissando con un mezzo sorriso da stronza, i capezzoli un po' induriti dal freddo della stanza (di che caldo hanno bisogno i morti, d'altronde).  
Laura apre gli occhi come un cucciolo appena nato che scolli le palpebre a fatica, la testa piena di millenni su millenni, dello schiocco secco e rosso delle dita di Ananke, di altri tempi e di altre vite, e di quando un uomo dalla faccia di marmo le offrì sei semi dolci sul palmo infinito della mano.  
Si solleva, stirandosi verso di lei come un uccellino verso il sole.  
«Eri tu?»  
«Ogni volta, Persefone.»

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** 26 giugno 2015, ore 0:30. Signore e signori, per il ciclo “È sempre colpa di Abacuc, che Iddio la benedica”, ci siamo sciroppate tutto “The Wicked + The Divine e siamo tipo morte perché il tutto è stato recepito come TUTTE LE COSE CHE CI ATTIZZANO IN UN FUMETTO ASDFGHJKL. Quindi eccomi qui a tentare di esorcizzare il crepacuore con esito assolutamente fallimentare. Sigh. La citazione iniziale viene da “Witness” di Sarah McLachlan, il titolo è, a quanto pare, il nome scientifico del melograno e io mi sono talmente impuntata su questo headcanon che Lucifero è anche Ade e Laura/Persefone si sente legata a lui per ovvie ragioni di, uhm, sotterraneità?, che se non lo vedo in canone ci resto male as fuck. Also, tutto ciò è stato scritto in occasione del compleanno della mia sopra citata compagna di malefatte, ergo buon compleanno, darling dearest ♥!!!!
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
